I Hate Fate
by LoveShipper
Summary: Robert is feeling frustrated and can't do anything about it...not yet
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Enchanted so don't sue. I came up with this idea when I was dozing in sleep so I thought I should write it down.

"I have never been this frustrated in my life and i went through 3 years of college, numerous assignements that would turn anyone into a nervous wreak and a Bar exam that most people in my class failed the first time around!" Robert exclaimed while throwing the tie he had been trying to tie for the last ten minutes onto the bed. 

He ran his hands through his hair while thinking of what had been his frustrations for what seemd like forever but really was only about 2 months now. 

After the ball, he and Giselle had gone on dates, such as back to the pizza place for an actual date where they talked about their interests, likes and dislikes. he had leanred alot more about this strange but wonderful, charming, sweet and caring young women that seemed to fall from the sky into his and Morgan's life and changed it for the better. 

He had throughly enjoyed learning everything he can about Giselle and he actually enjoyed having Giselle probing his heart for things he had never told anyone, not even his family, Nancy or his ex wife. 

During this time, his heart and mind was in constant war. His heart was telling him that this women is his true love, his soulmate but his head, his practical side, was telling him that he barley knew her and how could he be so sure that he was in love, he only knew her for a couple of days.

After debating for himself for a couple of weeks, he had finally woken up one day, walked into the livingroom, his eyes softening as he gazed upon the sleeping angel, smiling sweetly in her sleep, and it seemed like a bell went off in his head: he wanted to be with Giselle for the rest of his life, loving her, taking care of her and Morgan, waking up with her each and every morning, raising Morgan together with Giselle, mostly just experience the rest of his life with Giselle by his side.

At that thought, he had rushed into his bedroom, throw on his clothes and ran out of the apartment, then rushing back to write a note to Giselle and Morgan telling them where he was going.

When he had gotten back he had surprised Giselle with an invitation to dinner at the most romantic resturant he could think of. He was so nervous that night, he had trouble not shaking while getting dressed. This was a big night of his life and he didn't want to screw it up.

During the dinner he had been so nervous, he kept spilling his drink and stuttering his words. After desert, they had walked home where they slow danced to records and he sang into her ear. It seemed like the perfect time for the moment. 

He steped back and held Giselle's hand in his, whicle gazing into her inquisitive eyes.

"Gsielle, I think i fell in love with you the moment I caught you falling and have been falling even more in love with you each and every day that we have been together. i still can't believe that a wonderful, charming, sweet, down to earth beautiful women like you loves me and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am deserving of your love. What i am trying to say is will you marry me?"

Through this entire speech Giselle had her hands over her mouth with a surprised look on her face. 

"Of course I will" she exclaimed as she throw her arms around him. He swung her around and gave her numerous passionate kisses.

They told Morgan that night and were thrown backward into the couch as she launched herself at both of them into a hug. Over the next couple of months Morgan was a big help in planning, she decided what dress she was going to wear as a flower girl and even went to the store with Giselle to buy her dress.

Him and Giselle sat her down and explained that Giselle wasn't trying to replace her real mom and just wanted to love her and be her friend. Morgan seemed thrilled to be getting a mom and even asked Giselle one day in a nervous voice if she could call Giselle 'mom' which Giselle agreed to with tears in her eyes.

The day had finally arrived and he was nervous, excited and extremely happy. He for some reason felt another emotion that had been underlined in his mind for some time, everytime he looked at Giselle some thoughts came into his mind that he tried to push out of his head and keep his mind clear. It was starting to affect his sleep, work and everyday activities. it must be dealt with soon or he might explode.

TBC

Try and guess why Robert is frustrated. All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Enchanted so please don't sue. The reason why Robert is frustrated is explored in this chapter.

The wedding had been the most beautiful one he had ever seen , then again he was biased seeing as it was his own wedding he was talking about. Morgan seemed to be smiling from ear to ear, she was so excited to be getting a new mom. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. She looked so cute delicately placing the petals onto the runaway while remembering to smile and not to walk fast.

His Giselle looked like an angel, then again when didn't she, in a princess cut dress that trailed behind her as she floated down the aisle. He had mouthed "I love you" to her as she approached the alter and they took each other's hands and his heart jumped as she smiled and mouthed the words back. .

For ceremony he just gazed into her eyes and reminding himself that this beautiful women was going to be his wife that he would be loving for the rest of his life. The priest had to call his name twice and he awoken from his dreams as the audience laughed. After he composed himself while hiding his growing blush, he repeated his vows after the priest said them.

Finally the priest said "You may kiss the bride" , he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and lifted the gossamer veil to see Giselle's sparkling blue eyes that were brushed with happy tears and her heartbreaking smile. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers, deepening it after a few moments. His head swam and the audience's cheering faded to a low hum as they kissed.

He was rudly awakened from this magical moment when someone in the audience gave a catcall. His heart felt like it was flying as the rest of the night went on.

As Giselle, Robert and Morgan were going to the reception in the limo, Morgan was talking nonstop about how excited she was about her new mom,how much she enjoyed being a flower girl and how both Giselle and Robert needed to save her as a dance. At the reception, Robert found that he couldn't take his eyes off his new wife and was more then ready to have this dam reception where he had to mingle with his business partners with whom he had nothing in common with and begin his new life with his two girls.

Giselle and Robert's first dance as husband and wife was Celine Dion's "Colour of my love" and he felt that they were the only two people in the entire world and they only had eyes for each other. Finally the night was over and after kissing and hugging Morgan goodbye as she was going with her grandma for two days and giving her last minute "be good" talk, Giselle and Robert got back into the limo to go to the Grande Plaza hotel for their honeymoon.

He had once again blushed profusely when the bell boy had wolf whistled at Giselle and waggled his eyebrows when he heard it was their honeymoon. Then again the bellboy looked to be in early 20's so how would he know how to treat a real women.

This brought Robert to the point he was at now. He couldn't believe that he was so nervous but also kind of anxious. He had been experiencing some emotions he was embarrassed to feel, only teenagers feel this not grown men.

It had grown even worse since he and Giselle had gotten engaged and no matter how much he tried to fight it the urges continued to come at the worst times.When he had first saw Giselle, no matter how crazy he thought she was at the beginning with her talk of finding a meadow to sleep in, how her prince would come for her and of course her big, poufy wedding dress, he thought she was beautiful.

When they started to date, he found that when they kissed he would run his hands up and down her back and pull her close to him and would even drop kisses on her neck before he would reprimand himself for doing such an adolescent thing and moving himself a good distance away from her.

He would find himself traveling back to the morning that he walked into the bathroom and found Giselle wrapped in a towel and how it would look if the towel had slipped a little bit or if Nancy hadn't been at the door and he found himself get aroused which he would have to reduce by walking around his office.

When Giselle and him were snuggling on the coach, he fantasized about kissing her lips then trailing down her neck while gently pinning her to the cushions. His blood started to travel north as he thought about having her warm, soft body pressed against him and having her small, subtle fingers running through his hair and down his back as she kissed him back.

He would shake his head as he heard her sweet voice asking him if he was ok. He would say that he was fine and excuse himself to the bathroom where he would wet a washcloth and put it on his forehead or back of his neck to cool himself down while taking deep breaths. He found himself thinking about things of the same nature even worse when they got engaged, he went from only thinking about those naughty thoughts when he was around Giselle to thinking those thoughts all day.

It was keeping him up all night, fantasizing about them kissing all over each other's bodies and exploring new places on each other not yet explored then snuggling together naked with their bodies covered in sweat and struggling to breathe that would leave him with a messy surprise in the morning.

Now the moment is upon him and he has no idea what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Enchanted so please don't sue me.

Giselle had come out of the bathroom and noticed her husband just sitting on the bed with a frown on his face.She quickly hurried to his side and gave him a quick glance over to see if she could see the reason for her beloved's discomfort. She never liked seeing her loved ones unhappy,even after Robert had patiently explained that not everyone can be happy all the time, there were other emotions besides happy.

" Robert darling are you alright?" Giselle asked as she sat down on the bed beside him and tried to meet his eyes which he was hiding from her. She took his hand and gave it a little love squeeze which he tightened and squeezed back after a few minutes.

" Don't worry sweetie, i am fine. Just tired out from all the running around and dancing today. Besides today was a joyful and exciting day which would tire everyone out. I bet Morgan is already in bed sleeping or is getting ready for bed since she was the one running around the hall and dancing up a storm" Robert said as he gazed into the eyes of his beautiful bride with all the love he felt in his heart. He didn't want her to worry about him, this was something he had to deal with inside.

"Well then i am glad to hear that you are ok, I dislike seeing the people that i love so unhappy, it makes me feel sad." What can we do in such a small room? Well there is a magic mirror,I mean a tv so maybe we can find something nice to watch on it."

Giselle snuggled next to Robert with the tv remote in her hand already going thorugh the channels while exclaiming "no" at each channel. She finally settled on a lovey dovey movie about two lovers being seperated from each other by the women's family and fiancee and snuggled closer putting her head on Robert's chest, her arms around his middle and her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

Robert struggled to control his breathing as it seemed to hitch in his throat and then started getthing faster until it became gasps. His heartbeat went double time and even worse his blood started to go the wrong route in his body.All because he could feel Giselle's warm,soft, pilable body against his own body.

"Robert are you ok? It sounds like the time that you saw my animal friends in your apartment and chased them out" Your heartbeat is like drums and you can't seem to catch your breath" Giselle said with a worried look on her face as she checked to see if his shirt was too tight. When she determined that was not why he was breathing hard, she looked upon him with a worried gaze.

"I am fine"Robert said in a tight voice, trying to dispel the images of them snuggling naked, satiated in sweat after a bout of lovemaking out of his head, stop them from returning at this imappropriate time and trying not to alarm Giselle.

"Poor baby, you are sweating" Giselle said as with one hand she stroked his hair and the other took his temperature. She quickly left the room and got a cold cloth and returned to lay on his forehead and continue to stroke his hair.

"I hope you aren't getting sick. How much sleep did you get last night, i bet you were so excited from your party last night with all your friends and all the laughter last night and of course the wedding today that you couldn't sleep last night. I myself couldn't sleep, i couldn't wait to be your wife and Morgan's stepmom but mostly to love you and Morgan forever and ever"

During this speeech Robert tried to focus on what she was saying and not on how good her tiny, delicate hand felt on his skin and how he could kind of see down her pj shirt which put inappropriate images of them making out on the sofa while taking off the clothes they have on.

"Excuse me" Robert said in a rushed breath as he raced into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Robert, what is wrong?", he heard Giselle call out in a worried voice outside the door as she knocked on the door.

" i just need a shower, i am dirty" Robert called back while trying to catch his breath.

_I really have to learn how to control myself. I am not a teenager anymore._

"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Enchanted, Disney does.

"I should just tell her the truth about what I am feeling. Maybe she is feeling the same way i am but is too nervous to talk to me about it." Robert talked out loud trying to bring reason to why he was hiding out from his new wife in the bathroom. "Who are you kidding Philips, this is the women who came from a make believe land where the story ends at happily ever after and doesn't explain what happens after the wedding." his mind seemed to scream at him. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall.

"Robert, I found this movie where the man and women are kissing and hugging under the covers and they are making strange noises, I think they are hurting each other." Giselle called out from the room.

Robert was at first confused about what Giselle was talking about, then his brain caught up with the program. "Oh my god, Giselle is watching a porno"

Robert came rushing into the room, dove for the remote and quickly turned to another channel. When he had turned the channel to a show that seemed to be ok, he turned to his wife to find her looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"That movie didn't seem interesting and is definitely not a movie that seemed appropriate for you to watch" Robert said in a way to apologize for his weird behaviour.

Giselle just looked at him with her ever present patience and naivety. "What were those people doing?"

"Well when a couple love each other, they want to express their love besides just kissing and hugging so they express their love physically" Robert said trying to explain the process in a way that Giselle would understand.

"Hmm so what you are telling me is that there is another way to express how much i love you beside kissing? Well this process seems tricky maybe you should show me how to do it"


End file.
